Ser una mujer feliz basta
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Todo lo que tengo es a él. Suena a que no puedo hacer nada más, pero nada más alejado de la verdad. He hecho todo lo que siempre he querido dentro de mis posibilidades. Tengo a los mejores amigos que puedo soñar y un mundo lleno de posibilidades pero todo lo que me hace feliz es el suyo propio. Nadie eligió por mi, únicamente elegí ser feliz.


No es que se considerara una mujer defectuosa, más bien el mundo siempre la había considerado así por no poder hablar. No es que tuviese un trauma que se lo impidiera, es que desde temprana edad le habían impedido hacerlo.

Todavía resonaban en su mente las palabras de Strickland preguntando quién podría hacer eso a un bebé y a su mejor amiga respondiendo que los bebés lloran, siendo suficiente eso. La privación del sueño, lo había escuchado alguna vez en el orfanato y supo que Strickland estaba pensando precisamente en eso y en que una persona sin dormir puede empezar a barajar ideas peligrosas que no se le ocurrirían en un estado normal. Estaba segura de que fue allí, después de todo no es que se hubiese topado con buenas cuidadoras allí dentro. Más bien todo lo contrario.

A pesar de todo no era que fuese considerada una mujer normal, de las que se casaban y tenían hijos. No se sentía preparada de todos modos, era feliz con su vecino y mejor amigo Giles y con Zelda. Tenía un buen trabajo siendo limpiadora, no siendo una prostituta como las de su orfanato le decían y normalmente su casero invitaba a Giles y a ella al cine regalándoles entradas, podría haber bastado con eso.

Había escuchado a muchas chicas hablar sobre chicos y cómo sentían que las complementaban, pero nunca se había mostrado muy decidida a experimentar. Su apodo en el orfanato era "mamá". No sabía si era por eso que no quería tener una relación como a la que aspiraban esas chicas, teniendo tan malos recuerdos acerca de esa palabra.

Sin embargo, siempre sentía que faltaba algo en su vida. Estaba enamorada de la vida, por supuesto, siempre intentaba hacer extraordinario un día normal. Cada detalle contaba, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran esos sueños donde soñaba con agua, pero sin embargo era como si no la pudiera alcanzarla realmente.

No fue hasta que vio a ese ser al que Strickland se empeñaba en calificar como monstruo, afirmando que ningún dios podría haber hecho eso a su imagen y semejanza, que no tenía un aspecto humano, que no merecía el mismo trato que las personas, pero ella sólo veía a una criatura que estaba sola en un mundo donde no había pedido vivir, estando encerrada en un tanque por el capricho de unas personas. ¿Cómo Strickland podía afirmar tan abiertamente que él merecía un trato piadoso si cuando ten a la oportunidad de ayudar, en vez de hacerlo, lo torturaba? ¿Qué clase de humanos serían si dejasen de tener humanidad?

Por supuesto, le visitaba siempre que podía con mucho cuidado de que no se enterara nadie. No se lo había contado ni siquiera a Zelda ni a Giles, le dirían que estaba loca pero esas visitas para ella era lo que iluminaba su día, como si el agujero en su pecho hubiese cerrado de repente. Era su pequeño gran secreto, sólo de ella y eso no ha que entusiasmarla más. La primera palabra con la que se comunicó la criatura fue su nombre. E-l-i-s-a en lenguaje de signos tal como ella le había enseñado. Era la primera persona que le hacía tanto caso, tanto como para recordar tan bien cómo poner las manos, la primera que la ve a como una mujer completa. No había nada sucio en cómo la miraba, en cómo interactuaban. La música hacía que Elisa danzara al son de ella y la criatura, dentro de su tanque se movía haciéndole una exhibición de preciosos colores que a Elisa le encantaban. Era algo tan íntimo que estaba lejos de ser sucio, era una unión entre ambos, una delicada unión que iba aumentando.

Pero incluso había algo mejor que eso, mucho mejor. Lo más cerca que habían estado era cuando la criatura pon a la mano de su lado del tanque y Elisa apoyaba la suya contra el cristal. Podría ser tocada por cualquier persona que estuviera en la zona donde se encontraba, pero nunca se sentiría tan cercana a ella como se sentía a la criatura.

¿Por qué esperar joyas o vestidos caros? Ella era la que le suministraba comida. Más concretamente huevos, un símbolo de cuando se acercó a ella por primera vez sin miedo y Elisa pudo sentir con claridad cómo esa criatura parecía conocerla mucho mejor que Giles y Zelda, cómo sus ojos mostraban una soledad con la que ella se identificaba y una alegría al verla que ella compartía. Los sueños con agua parecían cobrar sentido como un buen presagio de lo que le iba a ocurrir y ya no tenía que pensar en detalles extraordinarios cuando tenía algo mucho mejor.

 _"Si hablara de ello... Si lo hiciera... ¿Qué les diría, me pregunto? ¿Les contaría sobre el momento...? Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, al parecer... En los últimos días del reinado de un justo Príncipe... ¿O les hablaría del lugar? Una pequeña ciudad cerca de la costa, pero lejos de todo lo demás... ¿O, no sé, les hablaría sobre ella? La Princesa sin voz... O tal vez quisiera advertirles de la verdad de estos hechos... y de la historia de amor y pérdida, y del monstruo, que trató de destruirlo todo..."_


End file.
